


Somewhere Beyond the Sea

by PickledBeef



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Singing, Sweet, Tooth Rotting Fluff, dancing in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickledBeef/pseuds/PickledBeef
Summary: Dave and Klaus dance in the kitchen. This is just a small little one shot showing a little slice of their life.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Somewhere Beyond the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr! @pickledbeefwastaken

There was a hand at Klaus’s elbow then and he was being reeled backward. The laugh that spilled over was warm and he wasn’t sure whether it came from him or Dave—maybe both. Dave’s hands drifted down Klaus’s arms to his hands, fingers threading together before he was being pulled back into a broad, solid chest. Strong arms crossed Klaus’s chest, pulling his own arms with them and they swayed. The radio was quiet and grainy and their feet creaking on the linoleum was as loud as the music was. They floated back and forth, in and out of a stream of sunlight streaking in through the high window. Klaus closed his eyes and let the light shift across his eyelids, turning the world dark, then glowing red, then dark again.

Dave’s lips were at his ear then, singing softly. The sound was gentle and sweet and Klaus could hear the smile in his voice.

_“Somewhere beyond the sea_

_Somewhere waiting for me_

_My lover stands on golden sands_

_And watches the ships that go sailing”_

Klaus was grinning like an idiot despite rolling his eyes as he let go of Dave’s hands so he could turn around in his arms. He slid his palms up Dave’s chest to wind around the back of his neck, pressing their foreheads together.

“You’re so cheesy.”

“Mmm. You love it,” Dave responded easily, smiling with his eyes closed as he continued to sway with Klaus in the tiny kitchen of their tiny apartment. Klaus nodded, knocking their noses together gently with an exaggerated sigh.

“I do. You made me all soft, Katz.”

Dave just hummed and pulled Klaus in closer, walking them backwards slowly until he could lean Klaus’s hips back against the counter and dip down to curl his hands around the backs of his thighs, hoisting him up with ease to sit on the edge of the sink. Klaus opened his eyes without realizing he’d ever closed them and ran his fingertips through Dave’s short, curly hair, twisting a perfect little twist around his finger. Dave looked back with eyes full of patience and love. He looked for a long moment before he was leaning in to draw Klaus into a soft, lazy kiss because he could, because he was allowed, and because it was all he ever wanted to do. Klaus melted against his chest, pressing up into the contact. When they broke apart, Dave rested his lips against Klaus’s temple and swayed back and forth with him in his arms.

“I’m so in love with you,” He said softly.

Klaus rested his cheek against Dave’s shoulder and brushed his nose back and forth against Dave’s neck as he closed his eyes and smiled.

“I love you too, Davey.”


End file.
